


couples costume

by lynnearlington



Series: Fall Prompts 2k17 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnearlington/pseuds/lynnearlington
Summary: For the prompt:HEY for the fall prompts idea! Lena and Kara Halloween dress up party! Maybe Kara dresses up as a puppy and Lena dresses up as a witch? Basically just some cute Halloween party, maybe Kara convinces Lena to do a cute "friends" costume (which is actually a couples costume)...I don't know just cute fall Halloween fun!





	couples costume

The party is a yearly tradition. Kara’s idea. The inviting Lena this time? Definitely Alex’s idea.

“You need someone to do a costume with and she’s your friend,” Alex argues, but there’s something about the way Alex says friend that Kara’s hearing picks up on and she tilts her head a bit.

“I don’t think Lena’s the kind of person to wear a costume,” Kara says slowly, thinking of her perpetually put-together best friend and trying to imagine her in a goofy Halloween costume.

Alex quirks a brow, a smile playing on her lips. “I’m sure she’d do it for you.”

–

Lena seems mostly confused by the suggestion as a forkful of salad hovers over her plate and she just sort of stares at Kara.

“A costume party?” Lena asks after a few seconds of silence and Kara swallows the bite of pasta in her mouth.

“Yeah, it’s where you go to a party and you wear-”

“I know what it is,” Lena interrupts with a laugh, her foot kicks out slightly and collides with Kara’s shin in a playful manner that spreads heat over Kara’s stomach.

“Do you want to come?” Kara asks, affecting a casual expression but feeling her chest go a little light with nerves. She twirls her fork in her food and keeps her eyes there a moment. “With me? We do this costume contest thing every year and I need a partner.”

“A contest,” Lena repeats with an interested quirk of her eyebrow.

“Usually I go with Alex, but she’s going with Maggie this year and James and Winn are doing something together and I-”

“So I’m your last choice,” Lena interjects with an amused twist to her lips.

“No!” Kara exclaims hastily, dropping her fork and leaning forward on the table. “Of course not. I’m just - I didn’t mean it - you’re my best fr-”

“Kara,” Lena says with a laugh, stopping the stream of words. “I was joking. Of course I’ll go with you.”

“Really?” And Kara shouldn’t be so affected by the soft smile that spreads over Lena’s face, but she is. Just like always.

“Really,” Lena confirms. “But if we don’t win this contest then consider our friendship over.”

Kara’s eyes go a little wide at the threat, but Lena starts to laugh almost immediately and it spreads warmth across her chest in a way that’s becoming far too familiar.

–

They spend the next few days discussing costumes ideas.

At least Lena refers to the talks as discussions, but Kara feels like they become arguments more often than not.

Apparently Lena has a competitive spirit that could rival even Alex’s. Or so it seems based on the intensity she projects every time they  _discuss_  costume ideas. It’s only mildly terrifying considering the memories she has of what her sister has done to insure victories in the past.

At least six of Kara’s ideas get rejected. Some too complicated, some not complicated enough. “Simple, but not simple,” is apparently what Lena’s going for. “Accessible, but thoughtful.”

It makes less than zero sense to Kara, but she just nods along. It’s charming to watch the way Lena throws herself into the project as if it were equally as important as the stack of quarterly reports Lena has on the corner of her desk.

During a particular session in which Kara keeps coming up with ideas that make an expression of exasperation grow on Lena’s face, Lena throws her head back against Kara’s couch with an exaggerated sigh. “Why are all your costumes food related?” She asks and Kara doesn’t have an answer for that other than.

“I’m hungry.”

It makes Lena laugh. The kind of laugh that always tugs at Kara’s ribcage and makes her want to press in close. “God forbid I forget to feed you,” Lena says with a familiar affection that does nothing to quell Kara’s desire to press their bodies together.

Lena gets up from the couch with a conciliatory touch to Kara’s thigh and walks towards the kitchen.

Kara stays on the couch for a few moments and tries to get the humming across her skin to calm down.

–

They settle on Danny and Sandy from Grease only after they take a break from brainstorming and Kara finds the musical is playing on a cable channel. Apparently Lena is somehow as much a fan of the movie as Kara is which surprises Kara.

“Completely achievable,” Lena says when they bounce the idea round. “You’ll be Sandy, obviously-”

“Wait, why obviously?” Lena laughs, reaches across the couch to tug on a loose strand of Kara’s hair. “Oh, right.”

–

It doesn’t occur to Kara exactly what Lena would be wearing for a Danny Zuko costume which is the main reason why she nearly chokes on her own tongue when she stops by Lena’s apartment to pick her up.

Jeans.

Lena’s wearing jeans.

Kara’s never seen Lena wear jeans. She rarely sees Lena wear pants much less denim.  _Tight_  denim, cuffed at the ankle and clinging to her body like they’re painted on.

That crush she’s had, that inconvenient all consuming crush that seems to hum across her skin whenever she’s around Lena, comes roaring to the front of her brain.

“Kara?” Lena asks, lowering her head a bit to catch Kara’s eye. It startles Kara out of her stupor and she clears her throat, a blush spreading up her neck when she realizes she’s just been staring.

“Yeah, hi.”

“Hi,” Lena repeats with laughter in her voice. “You okay?”

“Totally,” Kara says and she scratches at her neck hoping her face isn’t too red.

Lena has a look of skepticism mixed with worry on her face as she looks Kara over and then down at herself. “Is it not right?”

“N-n-no, it’s perfect,” Kara stutters out, running her hand down her side to get the clammy feeling on her palm to go away. “You look great.”

It doesn’t seem to entirely convince Lena, a crinkle still evident between her brows, but she shrugs a shoulder and reaches towards a side table near her door to pick up her phone and keys. “You ready?”

Lena doesn’t wait for an answer, just brushes past Kara out into the hallway and Kara flushes when their bodies brush against each other.

“Ready,” she answers and the lie sits thickly in the back of throat. Her body feels like it might vibrate out of her own skin, but Lena is waiting expectantly for Kara to exit the apartment so she can lock the door and it’s a wonder Kara doesn’t trip forward when she moves.

–

The first person to greet them when they get to Alex’s apartment is Winn who puts his fists on his hips and exclaims, “It’s a-me! Mariooo!”

Both Lena and Kara stare at him blankly for a few moments before his smile fades completely and his shoulders drop. “Mario,” he says in a normal voice this time. “Like from the video game.”

Kara shares a confused look with Lena that only makes Winn throw up his hands in exasperation. He looks to say something else, but James steps up and sets his hands on Winn’s shoulders before shooting them a warm smile.

“Hey, guys, Happy Halloween,” he greets. He’s in an almost identical costume to Winn’s apart from Winn’s being red and James’s being green.

“Happy Halloween,” Kara parrots and she steps forward to kiss him on the cheek.

They continue their greetings into the apartment. Maggie and Alex are dressed in what Kara’s later told is Bonnie and Clyde. J’onn and M’gann are perched on the couch, but they’re not in costume at all.

When Kara asks them why, M’gann laughs and J’onn smiles. “This is a costume,” he tells her, gesturing at the both of them.

It makes Lena laugh from where she’s sitting down on one of the chairs nearby and Kara joins in the sound, walking over to perch on the arm of the chair.

–

The party is close to  _painful_  for Kara.

Everything is mostly fine apart from the fact that Lena keeps pressing up against Kara at the most inconvenient times or brushing by her a little closer than normal. When Winn finally convinces Lena to bob for apples - something Kara never thought in a million years she’d see Lena Luthor do - it just complicates everything for Kara. All it serves to do is remind her that Lena’s wearing jeans because she’s bending over the tub to inspect it and she’s… _bending over_  is really all Kara can think about for a few seconds.

On top of that, Lena takes her leather jacket off before she leans over the tub and the black shirt she’s wearing underneath is trimmed to her body, shirtsleeves cuffed up on her biceps. Kara’s never seen Lena in jeans and a t-shirt before now and while Lena pretty much always looks good this is a new and confusing experience.

“Lena looks good,” Alex comments as she comes up to where Kara’s mixing a drink in the kitchen.

It startles her and she misses her cup suddenly, a splash of orange juice falling on the counter. “Jeez, Alex,” she hisses, ripping a paper towel off a nearby roll.

Her sister just laughs and takes an amused sip of her beer. “You’re jumpy.”

“You snuck up on me,” Kara complains as she finishes cleaning up her mess and goes back to finishing her drink. She spares a glance for where Lena is pulling up out of the tub of water triumphantly with an apple in her mouth and an adorable pump of her fist in victory.

“Sure,” Alex says. “I snuck up on the Girl of Steel.”

Kara rolls her eyes and stores the bottle of orange juice back in the fridge along with the bottle of cranberry juice she had been using. “Nice costume, by the way,” she says in an attempt to change the subject, but Alex isn’t dissuaded.

“You want to tell me why you and Lena chose a couples costume?”

Confusion tugs at Kara’s brow. “It’s a couples costume contest,” she answers with a brief chuckle. “What else were we supposed to do?”

“I get that,” Alex says dryly and she leans back against the kitchen counter to observe Kara with that critical expression she always gets during interrogations. “But you guys chose a  _couples_  couples costume.”

“You’re not making any sense,” Kara says and she takes a sip of her drink.

“Kara you came to the party with Lena in a  _couples_  costume,” Alex emphasizes, but it doesn’t really erase any of Kara’s confusion.

“You’re the one that told me to invite Lena as my partner.” It’s difficult not to glance over to where Lena is standing next to Winn and laughing as he sticks his head in the tub of water and apples. The expression on her face is nothing short of joyful and Kara idly wonders when the last time she’s seen Lena this relaxed around a group of people.

“Kara,” Alex says, snapping her fingers in front of Kara’s face. It pulls her gaze back to her sister who’s watching her with a bemused smile playing on her lips.

“What?” It comes out more defensive than she intends, but she avoids her sister’s knowing gaze and focus on stirring a finger in the top of her drink idly.

–

They win the contest much to Alex’s dismay who counts the votes with a look of growing rage. Her eyes go wide as she gets to the end of it and she levels an incredulous look at Maggie. “You voted for them too?”

Maggie shrugs and leans back against the couch with an amused, but largely unaffected smile for Alex. “I had my reasons.”

Alex looks about ready to throttle her own girlfriend so Kara jumps to Maggie’s rescue and sweeps up the little trophy on the coffee table near the hat full of their votes. “Looks like this is ours!”

Alex goes to swipe for it, but Kara artfully dodges and lands back next to Lena who has the most disarming smile on her face as she triumphantly takes the trophy out of her hands.

–

Lena insists on carrying the trophy home herself and they walk out onto the leaf littered sidewalk outside Alex’s apartment to head home.

The fall air wraps around them comfortably and it puts a flush into Lena’s cheeks that makes her look all the more attractive. Her eyes are bright with victory and there’s a skip in her step as they walk down the street.

“Happy?” Kara asks with an amused smile as Lena continues to hold the trophy out in front of her.

“Immensely,” Lena replies with a little scrunch of her nose and a grin.

“I’m glad,” Kara laughs and when Lena bumps into her side with a happy conspiratorial smile meant only for them it’s nearly impossible to resist the urge to kiss her.

So Kara doesn’t.

Their noses bump a bit and it’s a little awkward, but Kara pushes into Lena’s space and presses their lips together with short but solid pressure.

It freezes Lena in place and she inhales sharply against the kiss, but doesn’t pull away. Not until Kara does, blinking nervous eyes at her.

It’s just puffs of air between them for a short few seconds with Lena’s eyes darting all over her face. And Kara’s not sure what to say - feels the kiss said all she needed to. Hopefully. Because words are eluding her at the moment and Lena’s lips still look so kissable.

“It’s the jeans isn’t it?” Lena says after a second, a whispered tease of words that Kara’s lips quirk at.

“It’s  _you_ ,” Kara says softly and that makes Lena’s face go all melty and there’s a clang of metal hitting concrete when Lena drops the trophy to the ground and pushes back into Kara’s mouth.

They stay connected for a warm few seconds, Kara’s hands clenching in the leather of Lena’s jacket and Lena’s fingers threading through Kara’s curled hair.

Later, when their kissing tapers off into just warm fleeting presses of lips, Kara takes another glance at Lena’s denim clad legs. “I like the jeans though,” she admits quietly and Lena laughs so brilliantly that Kara has to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted on [ tumblr](http://lynnearlington.tumblr.com/post/166817742480/hey-for-the-fall-prompts-idea-lena-and-kara)


End file.
